1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a prediction apparatus, a prediction system, an image forming apparatus, a medium transporter, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, prediction concerning a fault involved in a transporting system has been conducted to realize prevention of occurrence of a fault such as a paper jam in the transporting system for transporting a medium of a sheet, etc., in an image forming apparatus.